Red, you would be Mommy! HarleyxIvy
by Rosalyn Isley
Summary: Basado en varios cómics, Ivy y Harley han compartido muchas experiencias juntas, tantas que su amistad ha evolucionado a algo más allá que nadie jamás podría entender. Amor. Ambas chicas son felices con esta nueva relación, sin embargo, todo cambia cuando Harley comete un pequeño error provocando que la vida de ambas cambie por completo. Dedicado a Susurro Nocturno.


_Hola a todos, hoy les traigo un "pequeño" one-shot Harlivy dedicado/encargado por mi bro Susurro Nocturno o Lobo Susurro Nocturno. ¡Espero que sea de tu agrado!_

Red, you would be Mommy!

El calor que sentía en ese instante era magnifico, los rayos del sol contra su piel aparentemente de un tono normal de piel se sentía más que bien y el estar rodeada de tantos ejemplares distintos de plantas era lo más cercano que tenía a su casa verde en las afueras de Gótica. Debía admitirlo, le debía una al murciélago o, mejor dicho, a Bruce Wayne que usara sus contactos para que pudiese trabajar de manera legal en los laboratorios botánicos de Gótica, después de todo, ¿quién le permitiría a Poison Ivy trabajar en un lugar rodeado de plantas? Volvió a admirar a su alrededor y respiró aquel aire natural que tanto le gustaba antes de mirar el soporta papeles que tenía en su mano dónde tenía las tareas que debía hacer ese día, después de todo, la Doctora Pamela Isley con un PhD debía ejercer sus labores a la perfección. Sus deberes eran básicamente monitorear las plantas el crecimientos de los híbridos que ella misa había creado, darles sus cuidados diarios, registrar si algo se veía raro o fuera de lo normal y, por último, hacer el informe para pasárselo a su superior a cargo.

Sin más, empezó a camina en dirección a una pequeña parcela que estaba separada del resto de las demás plantas que se encontraba sobre una mesa, las plantas estaban divididas en cinco filas de cuatro mesetas cada una. La pelirroja se inclinó para ver más de cerca las plantas y verificar su aspecto físico que, por lo que podía observar era bastante favorable. Las platas era de un color verde amarillento y la textura de sus hojas era suave, como debía ser. Pamela anotó aquello en su tabla y de inmediato tomó un pequeño dispersor de agua para empezar a darle sus cuidados requeridos a sus bebés. Si todo salía como ella quería, esa pequeña plantita podría ser la una gran ayuda para los granjeros pues emitía un pesticida no dañino que acababa con las cualquier tipo de plaga, además de no ser nocivo para los humanos, ¿qué? Había ganado el respaldo de Batman y no era tan tonta como para perder aquello y su libertad, principalmente, solo porque sus verdaderas investigaciones fuera más enfocadas en armas que ella misma podría usar. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir trabajando en aquel proyecto y ya en su casa podría hacer mas investigaciones, como por ejemplo darle una verificación final al nuevo suero que había desarrollado para Harley.

Cuando aquel nombre se asomó por su mente una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la doctora. Harleen Frances Quinzel, mejor conocida como Harley Quinn, su mejor amiga, su compañera en aquellos días cuando ambas se dedicaban a sembrar el terror Gótica y, ahora, la persona que había logrado conquistar su corazón y alma en más de una forma y, por eso, quería mostrarle lo mucho que la quería aunque solo fuese mejorando el suero que le había dado hacía tantos años cuando la encontró casi muerta por culpa del ser humano que ella más detestaba en el mundo y que, gracias al poder del verde o quien sea, Harley había dejado por voluntad propia esta vez. Sus pensamientos divagaban entre ecuaciones químicas y en todas esas mejoras que le había hecho al nuevo suero de Harley como por ejemplo; darle una dosis extra de resistencia a su veneno, pues con el paso del tiempo había notado que sus propias toxinas evolucionaban haciéndose cada vez más letal y aquello no había pasado desapercibido por ella ni por Harley quien, después de sus noches apasionas, la joven rubia terminaba con un leve urticaria en ciertas partes de su cuerpo dónde los labios de Ivy se posaban por más tiempo. También mejoró su factor de regeneración para igualarlo al de ella, pues la idea de ver envejecer a su amada arlequín mientras ella se mantenía relativamente joven no le agradaba mucho, quería compartir esos momentos con ella también y no solo observar como la vitalidad de esos hermosos ojos azules se deteriorase.

La joven doctora estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que cuando escuchó como la puerta del invernadero se abría y cerraba no pudo evitar dar un pequeño gruñido, una de las cosas que le gustaban de su trabajo era el hecho de que podía pasar tiempo con sus plantas, sin embargo, lo único que detestaba era el tener que interactuar con los demás trabajadoras, podía soportar a algunos más que a otros, pero de los muchos que realmente no soportaba era el hombre que ahora estaba detrás de ella mirándola de arriba para abajo. Pamela sabía que era atractiva, su cuerpo había sido una de sus armas por muchos años, sin embargo eso no quitaba el hecho de que pudiese llegar disgustar que solamente la viesen como un simple trozo de carne, así que cuando sintió que la distancia mínima que ella requería para estar cómoda era cortada por aquel sujeto no tardó en dirigir su frívola mirada a aquel hombre. Era un poco más alto que ella, tenía el cabello negro y una barba de candado que era acompañada por una mirada llena de deseo que había visto antes en sus pesadillas.

— Doctor James...— Dijo Pamela tomando un poco de distancia del hombre.

— Doctora Lillian. — Musitó el hombre acercándose.

— ¿Desea algo? Si no estoy equivocada, ésta es su hora de comida. — Mencionó Ivy mientras no apartaba la mirada del doctor quien ahora estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

— Solo quería ver a la doctora más linda que hay por aquí antes de irme. — Susurró casi saboreando las palabras el sujeto provocando que Pamela girase los ojos mentalmente.

— ¿Es necesario todo este numerito?— Interrogó Pamela mientras empujaba con su mano al hombre déjanosle impresionado.

— Vaya, si que eres fuerte... Una mujer con carácter, me gusta.

La pelirroja estaba a punto de dar una de sus tan aclamadas respuestas sarcástasticas cuando a sus oídos llegó el sonido de unos pasos que ella reconocería en cualquier lugar seguido de las voces de los guardias de seguridad gritando a la intrusa que se detuviera pues estaba traspasando propiedad privada.

— Si, si, si, ¡pero soy la doctora Harleen Quinzel! ¡Puedo entrar dónde yo quiera! ¿¡Sabes quién es mi novia!? — Se escuchó decir a una voz algo aguda logrando hacer que el doctor James alzara una ceja y mirase a la intrusa.

La dueña de la voz era una mujer de tez morena de ojos azules como el cielo y que en ellos se podía ver una inocencia juguetona que podría competir con la de un pequeñín en etapa de juegos que cubría con unos lentes redondos bastante grandes que casi ocupaban todo su rostro; su cabello de un rubio cual oro estaba amarrado en una cebolla como la que usan las gimnastas denotando su pasado en dicho deporte artístico; llevaba puesta una bata blanca que le llegaba hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas, una blusa roja ceñida junto con una falda negra y tacones de mismo color que le daban un semblante profesional pero sin dejar de lado su feminidad.

— ¿Quién es ésta y qué hace aquí?— Exigió saber el doctor James mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

— Doctora psiquiatra Harleen Quinzel— Se presentó la mujer ignorando por completo al hombre y dirigiéndose en dirección a la pelirroja quien no pudo evitar sonreír.— Y vine a buscar a la doctora Isley.

— ¿Por orden de quién? ¡Yo soy el encargado en jefe!— En ese instante, Harleen metió una mano en su bata y de ésta sacó una hoja de papel que entregó al doctor.

— Eso es una orden directa del director de laboratorios de Gótica, dónde libera a la doctora Lillian Isley de trabajo por una semana.— Sonrió maliciosamente la psiquiatra al ver la cara de incredulidad del sujeto.— Me temo que requerimos sus servicios en mi institución para asuntos clasificados como secretos. Si tiene alguna queja, comuníquese con el director.

Dicho aquello, la rubia tomó de la mano a la pelirroja y se la sacó de aquel lugar dejando a un estupefacto doctor detrás de si junto a dos confundidos guardias que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que había pasado. Una vez lo suficientemente lejos de aquel invernadero, la pareja se detuvo un momento para asegurarse de que nadie las siguieran y en ese momento la rubia soltó una pequeña risilla que hizo sonreír a la pelirroja.

— ¿Así que el director me ha liberado para trabajar en un proyecto "clasificado" en tu institución, no?— Soltó sin pensarlo mucho Pamela.

— Sip, y es mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos estas ropas para que pueda mostrarte tu nuevo "proyecto". — Sonrió la rubia a su compañera tomándola de la mano y volviendo a correr esta vez en dirección a la salida.

Cuando ambas mujeres salieron de los laboratorios lo primero que sintieron fueron los lúgubres rayos del sol de Gótica, a pesar de que las nubes grises cubrían el cielo, aún podía sentirse un calor extrañamente acogedor en esa ciudad a la cual solo se mudaría un demente con necesidad de querer vivir al límite. Si bien el peligro no era tanto comparado a cuando aquellas dos eran llamadas "Las Reinas del Crimen", aún era bastante complicado mantener la seguridad en esas calles contando con dos murciélagos y sus respectivos aliados. Dejando aquellos pensamientos de lado, la pelirroja tomada de la mano con la rubia decidieron encaminar sus pasos al hogar Ivy que estaba a las afueras de aquella ciudad; el camino hasta allá fue bastante tranquilo y sin muchas sorpresas, de vez en cuando Harley le pedía a Ivy que la dejase encargarse de alguno que otro pandillero pero la mujer tóxica se lo negaba pues no quería tener conflictos con Batman por los alborotos de su compañera y que ella tuviese que pagar por todos los daños colaterales que la arlequín hiciera en su intento de "hacer las cosas correctas". Aún le debía algunos favores a Bruce por la aventura que había tenido Harley en Arkham y el robo totalmente justificado del bati-bote.

Una vez llegaron a la casa de la pelirroja, ambas decidieron cambiarse las ropas que las denotaban como doctoras por algo más cómodo e informal para después salir a pasar el rato. La más pequeña de ambas mujeres lideró el camino hasta una heladería cercana del parque de Gótica dónde ambas pidieron un cono de vainilla y buscaron una banca dentro del hermoso paraje verde que el parque de Gótica les ofrecía. La peculiar pareja caminó unos cuantos minutos antes de divisar a la distancia una pequeña banquita colocada al lado de un camino que conducía a la parte más profunda del parque, sin pensarlo dos veces la pelirroja y la rubia se encaminaron tomadas de la mano hasta el mueble de madera que yacía listo para ser utilizado. Harley e Ivy tomaron asiento y de manera casi automática se acomodaron la una junto a la otra, la cabeza de la botánica descansaba plácidamente en el hombro de la rubia mientras que ésta mantenía abrazada a la mujer de ojos verdes abrazada de la cintura. Era una imagen bastante enternecedora, y más aún cuando Pamela empezó a repartir besos en lo largo de la mejilla de Harleen. Aquello era un hábito que la botánica tenía, siempre que podía y tenía la oportunidad, besaba los suaves pómulos de la psiquiatra. Su textura era similar a la de textura de una hoja de perenne, simplemente exquisito ante sus labios.

Harleen y Pamela se quedaron en el parque, abrazadas, hablando sobre tantas cosas; desde la vida de Harley con el edificio hasta de como su castor insistía en que raptase y la llevase consigo a vivir, cosa que le hizo gracia a Ivy ya que para eso no era necesario el "secuestro", ella podrá acceder en cualquier momento, sin embargo en Gótica estaba su trabajo y, a pesar de que la rubia tenía un pequeño parque verde dentro del edificio dónde vivía, no podía dejar de lado todas sus investigaciones, sus bebés que habían crecido en su casa, además de que no le emocionaba la idea de vivir rodeada de tantas personas. No la mal entiendan, Se llevaba bien con los inquilinos, o por lo menos a la mayoría los soportaba, pero aún así, ella era más para estar en solitario con sus plantas y, claro estaba, Harley y muy de vez en cuando Selina, pero cual gato, ella iba y venía cuando se le diera en gana. Sin embargo, no descartaba la idea de que algún día pudiese vivir con su linda psicópata en alguna casa alejada de la ciudad como cuando eran villanas y se refugiaban en viejos edificios que después convertía en invernaderos para sus experimentos e investigaciones propias. Si, esa idea le gustaba más, pero sabía que aun no era tiempo, no quería ligar a Harley a un lugar fijo todavía, deseaba que disfrutara su recientemente adquirida libertad y pudiese ir a dónde ella quisiera sin ninguna atadura.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy, Red? — Dijo Harley mientras terminaba su helado.

— Nada muy relevante, me diste una semana de vacaciones, ¿no? — Respondió con una pequeña risita la pelirroja.

— Cierto, ¿qué te parece si pasamos esta semana libre en mi departamento? Tengo una sorpresa para ti allí que espero te guste. — Propuso Harley mirando directamente a la botánica.

— ¿En tu departamento? ¿Contigo? Suena muy prometedor. — Susurró Ivy posando sus labios en la mejilla de la rubia. — Y hablando de sorpresas, yo te tengo una también.

— ¿Mi sorpresa tiene que ver contigo en color verde? — Bromeó Harley haciendo que Ivy riera.

— Eso no sería una sorpresa ya. — Le contestó la botánica. — Pero no, no es eso. He desarrollado una mejora para tu suero anti-tóxico para que te dejen de dar urticaria cuando... ya sabes.

— ¿Eso significa más besitos? — Preguntó con una inocencia que Ivy sabía que Harley no tenía.

— Si, más besos y entre otras... cosas... — Se relamió los labios la ex-villana ante la última palabra. — Mejoré tu factor curativo y agregué una enzima que hará que tus células envejezcan más lento y...

— Oh, eso suena tan interesante. — Soltó la rubia abobada, había dejado de escuchar desde que escuchó la palabra "beso".

— Tonta. — Dicho eso, Pamela atrapó los labios de Harleen en un dulce beso.

Después de un largo rato y al darse cuenta que el sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, Harleen y Pamela decidieron que era tiempo de regresar a casa de la pelirroja para arreglar lo necesario e irse a la playa al día siguiente; el camino hasta allí fue agradable, Harley tomaba cada oportunidad para poder hablar con Ivy y lograr tocarla en cualquier aspecto, a veces solo la tomaba de la mano, le picaba la cara con delicadeza, jugaba con su cabello y entre demás cosas típicas de ella. La botánica, por su parte, se dejaba hacer sin problema alguno, hacía años que había aceptado que le encantaba que Harley hiciera de todo para llamar su atención y que solamente se fijara en ella, aunque igual aquello no era tan difícil. Harley era hermosa, la más bella y rara flor que alguna vez Ivy había visto. Su cabello rubio era semejante a los rayos del sol en un día de primavera, sus ojos azules semejantes al cielo en verano y su risa, oh, no había palabras para describir esa hermosa risilla que Harley hacía cuando se sentía avergonzada, feliz o simplemente se había salido con la suya. Harleen, por su parte, disfrutaba de la atención que Red le daba, se sentía tan bien ser esa persona "especial" para alguien más, adoraba ver como esos ojos verdes se posaban en ella, como se reía con sus bromas, le retaba cuando era necesario, la apoyaba y cuidaba con una dedicación que nadie jamás le había dado en el pasado.

Una vez en el hogar de la reformada villana de Gótica, ambas chicas decidieron que podían pasar el resto de la noche en el sofá de la botánica mirando alguna película, así que sin prisa, Harleen y Pamela se pusieron sus respectivas pijamas. La pelirroja llevaba un top verde menta que solo cubría lo necesario y un pequeño short deportivo negro con líneas negras a los costados, su piel había adquirido su tono verdosos normal y su cabello rojo caía hermosamente hasta por debajo de la mitad de la espalda. Harley, al contrario de su novia, llevaba un camisón negro con rombos rojos ancho y grande con un pantalón rayado con los mismos colores que tenía en su camisón y unas pantuflas de hienas. Una vez listas, ambas chicas se acomodaron en el hermoso sillón rojo, la mayor posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la menor adoptando la misma posición que tenían en el parque con la diferencia que ahora ambas tenían sus pies sobre el sofá para tener un poco más de comodidad llegando a tal punto que, en cuestión de algunos minutos, la pelirroja y la rubia se quedaron totalmente dormidas una junto a la otra sintiéndose protegidas y cuidadas.

Ivy no era de las personas que soñara, al contrario, sus noches de sueño se resumían en simplemente quedarse noqueada para poder despertar el día siguiente, sin embargo, esa noche era diferente. Pamela se encontraba en una bosque magnifico, podía sentir la energía del verde rodearla y acariciarla, aspiró con fuerza el aire puro sin residuos dañinos y, sin más, se dejó caer en para estar más en contacto con la naturaleza. De repente, una risa resonó en aquel paraíso haciendo que Ivy se incorporara de inmediato, conocía esa risa y si era quien creía quien era, no debía estar sola. Tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, la pelirroja empezó a perseguir a la dueña de aquella infantil e inocente risa hasta que, después de un rato, ante ella apareció una chica de aproximadamente dieciséis años de edad con piel notablemente rosada, cabello rubio largo y un traje semejante al que ella usaba en sus primeros años de villana de color blanco quien le sonría con familiaridad. No lo podía creer, era realmente ella, Rose, su pequeña esporina. Pero allí no se acababa su sorpresa pues, de detrás de Rose, salió otra nueva chica de la misma edad de la rubia, aquella joven tenía la piel de un tono marrón semejante al de la madera, cabello corto castaño claro y su leotardo era de color marrón. Ivy no podía contener su emoción, Rose y Hazel, juntas, como antes, si ellas dos estaban allí significaba que... Pero su pensamiento no pudo concretarse pues, de entre ambas chicas, salió una tercera. Aquella nueva joven tenía la piel verde, de un tono diferente al que tenía ella, cabello del mismo color pero de un tono más oscuro y su leotardo era igual al que ella tenía. Hazel, Rose y Thorn. Sus tres pequeñas, sus esporinas, juntas.

Pero allí no acababa todo, apenas Pamela había logrado procesar todo, sus tres "hijas" la tomaron de la mano y la guiaron hasta las entrañas del bosque dónde pudo divisar la espalda de cierta rubia que podría identificar dónde sea, sobre todo por esas dos coletas. Ivy miró a sus esporinas y éstas le sonrieron diciéndole mudamente que se acercase, y lo hizo, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla la rubia giró sobre su eje dejándose ver por completo y, lo que vio la pelirroja le dejó impresionada. Harley la miraba con una sonrisa enorme mientras cargaba a una pequeña bebé de tez semejante a la que tenía su novia antes del incidente con el ácido y cabello rubio, algo dentro de ella sabía quién era y su corazón se aceleró como nunca antes. Harleen cargaba a su hija. A su pequeña, a aquel sueño que siempre había perseguido y que lo más cercano que había estado de lograrlo eran aquellas chicas que ahora estaban a su lado sonriendole. Con cuidado, extendió sus manos y le pidió a Harley que se la diera, cosa que la ex-villana hizo sin dudarlo y en ese instante Pamela se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo. Entre sus brazos estaba su más profundo anhelo hecho realidad.

Harley fue la primera en despertar al escuchar como la pelirroja la llamaba por su nombre, con gran dificultad abrió los ojos para encontrarse envuelta entre los brazos de Red de forma protectora, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al percatarse que Pamela pronunciaba su nombre entre sueños. « _Awww, ¡Red se ve tan linda cuando está dormidita! ¡Y me está llamando! ¿Qué estará soñando? ¡De seguro que estamos en un gran bote en medio del mar armando una gran fiesta con chicos guapos por dónde sea!_ », pensó la ex-villana feliz. Sin poderlo evitar, Harleen miró los labios entre abiertos de su novia y los capturó en un leve beso asegurándose de no despertarla, que Pami durmiese bien era algo que no veía todos los días, siempre se acostaba a altas horas de la noche haciendo investigaciones o pasando el rato con ella y apenas el sol empezaba a salir, ella se despertaba para poder hacer sus cosas de planta que realmente no le interesaban en lo más mínimo a la rubia. « _Bueno... quizá solo un poco... cuando puedo ver la piel de Pami ante el sol y..._ », pero los pensamientos de la demente fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su estómago. « _¡Uy! ¡Al parecer es hora de comer algo!_ », dicho aquello, la rubia se deshizo de los brazos de la pelirroja y, con cuidado, se paró para poder ir a la cocina.

Sus pasos eran silenciosos y rápidos, realmente tenía hambre y muy adentro de ella esperaba que Pami tuviese comida real y no solamente vegetales, frutas y demás cosas semejantes. Una vez en la cocina de Ivy, que no era realmente grande pues solo tenía lo esencial y una mesa con tres sillas, Harley se acercó hasta el enorme refrigerador gris, tomó la fría manija de acero y lo abrió. Dentro del aparato se podía ver una gran cantidad de verduras en perfecto estado y algunos residuos de comida que de seguro Pamela había olvidado allí, pero lo que más llamó la atención de la rubia fue ver varios tubos de ensayo con un contenido verdoso en una gradilla marcada con nombres que no entendía. Cediendo a su curiosidad, tomó la gradilla la empezó a mirar detenidamente curiosa hasta que logró escuchar como la voz de Red le llamaba de nuevo, aquello provocó que la rubia se asustar y soltara la gradilla pues sabía que Pami odiaba que tocara sus cosas científicas. Lo último que Harley escuchó fue el sonido del metal chocando contra el piso esparciendo todos los tubos de ensayo que, gracias a todos los santos, eran de plástico. « _¡Santos cachorritos de perritos! ¡Pami me va a asesinar!_ », pensó aterrada la rubia colocando sus manos sobres su cabeza. Tan rápido como pudo, tomó todos los tubos y los empezó a colocar en la gradilla como pudo ignorando los nombres que estaban puestos en la gradilla y la volvió a guardar, cerró el refrigerador y fue corriendo hasta los brazos de Ivy olvidándose por completo de su estómago.

Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue un peso arriba suyo, con cuidado, Ivy abrió sus ojos verdes para encontrar a cierta rubia totalmente dormida en su pecho, de inmediato sonrió y empezó a jugar con las coletas que su novia siempre portaba mientras en su mente se repetía el sueño que había tenido. No era novedad que las pocas veces que soñase la ex-compañera del Joker apareciera en éstos, pero ¿soñar con Rose, Hazel y Thorn? Hacía meses, casi un año, que no sabía nada de ellas, ni siquiera por que se había empeñado en buscarlas para ver cómo estaban, después de todo su factor de crecimiento aún la tenía algo intrigada, así que no entendía por qué soñar con sus esporinas después de tanto tiempo. La pelirroja seguía tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató del momento en el que cierta chica de ojos azules decidió dejar el mundo de los sueños y hacerle compañía en el mundo real hasta que su línea de visión divisó a ciertos labios que dibujaban una coqueta sonrisa. Ivy suspiró y le devolvió el gesto a su compañera mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

— Buenos días, bebé. — Dijo la pelirroja depositando un tierno beso en los labios de la psiquiatra.

— ¡Buenos días, Red! — Rio la rubia ante tal gesto tan dulce.

— ¿Dormiste bien? — Se interesó Pamela sin dejar de darle caricias a la menor.

— ¡Siempre duermo bien cuando tú me tienes abrazada! ¡Desprendes un calorcito agradable! — Expresó feliz Harleen regalándole una sonrisa enorme a su novia para después darle un beso en la mejilla. — ¡Podría quedarme así contigo todo el día!

— Lo que tú digas, florecita. — Susurró la joven de tez verdosa. — Sin embargo, y aunque odie decir esto, creo que ya es hora de levantarnos. Tú querías darme una sorpresa hoy y antes de eso, quiero inyectarte el suero mejorado.

— Lo último no me agrada mucho. — Protestó Harleen haciendo un puchero con los labios.

— Sé que no te gustan las inyecciones, pero es por tu salud, si es que quieres seguir dándome besos. — Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron que la rubia frunciera el ceño y se levantara de sobre Ivy.

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Pero que sea rápido! — Gruñó la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Así me gusta. — Como recompensa por haber accedido, la ex-villana depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla pálida de la rubia antes de encaminar sus pasos a la cocina. — Ahora, vamos a que desayunes algo que estoy casi segura que te estás muriendo de hambre.

— ¡Espera, Red! — Chilló la menor siguiendo a la pelirroja.

Una vez en la cocina, Harley tomó su lugar en la pequeña mesa mientras que Ivy buscaba los ingredientes necesarios para preparar el desayuno y se dirigía directo a la meseta para iniciar a cocinar. La rubia observaba sonriente a su novia, le encantaban las mañanas con Pami pues siempre estaba de buen humor, incluso cuando vivieron con Selina.

— Oye, Red. — Llamó Harleen a la botánica.

— ¿Si, Harl? — Contestó la pelirroja cortando unos tomates.

— Hay que salir algún día de estos a Kitty, ya sabes, para pasar el tiempo juntas como antes. — Sugirió la menor acordándose de su amiga amante de lo brillante.

— Claro, ¿por qué no? — Accedió sin pensarlo mucho. — Hace semanas que no sé nada de ella.

— Quizá está pasando tiempo de calidad con B-Man. — Rio la joven de coletas.

— Tal vez, con Selina no se sabe jamás. — Comentó Ivy sirviendo un poco de la comida que había preparado en el plato de Harley.

— ¿Qué es esto, Red? — Preguntó la rubia mirando curiosa su desayuno que era una pasta verde con tomatitos arriba y algo de queso esparcido.

— Es pasta con crema de espinacas con queso y tomate. — Explicó Pamela empezando a comer. — Solo cómelo, te gustará.

— ¡Vale!

— Y cuando acabes te pondré el suero nuevo. — Sentenció la ex-villana con cierta malicia haciendo que su novia se atragantara.

El tiempo pasó relativamente rápido, la charla de Ivy y Harley se centró en recordar aquellos tiempos cuando Selina y ambas eran las Sirens de Gótica. Si bien su unión como un "equipo" no terminó muy bien que digamos y las tres tomaron sus distancias, la amistad que se forjó en aquella ocasión perduró, sobre todo en lo que se refería a la arlequín y a la joven híbrido pues, en esos días, fue cuando Pamela se dio cuenta (o mejor dicho, Harleen se lo dijo directamente) de sus verdaderos sentimientos para con su mejor amiga. Ser las Sirens marcó un antes y un después en el trío de amigas, antes solamente eran tres villanas que de vez en cuando trabajaban juntas para poder robar algún gran tesoro y el resto del tiempo se la pasaban peleando por el mismo objetivo o usándose mutuamente. En cambio, ahora, les era muy difícil dejarse de lado, podrían pasar meses sin saber la una de la otra, ignorándose cuando recaían en la oscuridad, sin embargo, cuando alguna de las tres necesitaba la ayuda de una de las otras dos, o inclusive de amabas, no dudaban en ir a apoyar a su amiga. Sirens una vez, Sirens serían siempre aunque ninguna de las tres lo admitiese abiertamente pues su orgullo se lo impedía.

Una vez acabaron de desayunar, la pareja recogió todos y, colocándolo todo en su lugar, Ivy le pidió a Harley que la esperase en su "laboratorio" advirtiéndole que no tocase nada de lo que estaba en su mesa. Al ver como la rubia acataba sus órdenes sin protestar, la pelirroja encaminó sus pasos al refrigerador y lo abrió para buscar cierta gradilla en la que tenía preparado el suero anti-tóxico nuevo. Con cuidado, extendió su mano para tomar la gradilla metálica y la acercó a sí para poder leer bien los letreros que ella misma había puesto en el frío metal; Ivy tenía una gran seguridad en su hogar, pero eso no le aseguraba que su precioso material de investigación fuera hurtado, por ende, había optado por ese sistema de letreros escritos en el metal pues la letra era más que minúscula y solamente ella era capaz de entender los garabatos que estaban plasmados en el hierro. Con ojo experto buscó dónde dijera "HQ-2" y, sin más, tomó el tubo de ensayo yacía en la rejilla marcada, lo miró con cuidado notando que éste tenía un tomo verdoso un poco más oscuro a como recordaba, pero lo pasó por alto pensado que el frío quizá lo había aterado y, sin más, dejó la gradilla de nuevo en su refrigerador pues, los demás tubos contenían un químico nuevo que había sacado de la planta con la que logró hacer a sus esporinas y quería ver si podía fabricar más "bebés" con algún otro ejemplar, pero aquellos experimentos los haría después de la semana de vacaciones que Harley le había propuesto.

Harleen esperaba tranquilamente a Ivy en su "laboratorio", una especie de pequeño invernadero que ella misma había construido en la segunda planta de su casa, la rubia se encontraba sentada junto a una mesa metálica en la cual se podían ver varios tubos de ensayo, algunos mecheros, hojas y hojas con fórmulas químicas que la payasa no entendería ni aunque quisiera y algunas que otra planta. A su alrededor habían cientos y cientos de plantas, algunas inclusive en macetas que colgaban desde el techo y otras se extendían por las paredes y tubos. La ex-villana bufó aburrida, ¿por qué Ivy se tardaba tanto? Se suponía que solamente agarraba el estúpido suero, una tonta jeringa y venía. Pero la rubia no pudo acabar su rabieta pues a sus oídos llegó el sonido de unos pasos que ella identificaría hasta dormida, dirigió su mirada a la puerta que conectaba las escaleras con la habitación y, allí, con ese sensual leotardo hecho de hojas verdes y su cabello rojo suelto estaba su novia. « _Bueno... quizá al final la espera haya servido de algo..._ », pensó la psicóloga entre risas.

— Perdón por hacerte esperar. — Se disculpó la botánica mientras se acercaba a la rubia y se sentaba en la banca cercana a su novia.

— No te preocupes, Red. — Le sonrió la rubia.

— Bueno, extiende tu brazo. — Pidió la pelirroja mientras preparaba todo para la inyección.

— Hmn... ¿Y me darás un besito de premio? — Preguntó Harley dándole su brazo a Ivy no muy segura.

— Claro que si, Harl. — Prometió la pelirroja insertando la aguja en la vena de la menor.

— ¡Auch! ¡Duele, duele, duele! — Chillaba Harleen mientras Pamela la veía con la ceja alzada y la jeringa vacía en la mano.

— ¿En serio, Harley?

— ¿Qué? — Cuestionó inocente la ojiazul.

— Ya acabamos. — Suspiró Ivy botando la aguja y lo demás.

— Uh... — Reaccionó la joven de coletas. — ¡Oki!

Ivy miró a Harley con una leve sonrisa antes de pararse para dejar todo en orden antes de marcharse, acomodó ciertas cosas, dejó activo el sistema de riego de sus bebés, hizo algunas cuantas llamadas al trabajo y, sin más, activó el sistema de seguridad de su hogar antes de marcharse con su novia. El viaje hacia Brooklyn fue relativamente tranquilo, Pamela se le había pasado leyendo un libro sobre botánica mientras que su compañera prefirió usar su hombro como almohada, cosa que no incomodó a la pelirroja porque realmente le gustaba ver a la rubia dormir, su cara parecía tan tranquila cuando lo hacía además de que cuando llegaba a la parte más profunda de su sueño adquiría posiciones muy cómicas. En algún punto del viaje, Pamela decidió que era tiempo de acompañar a su compañera al mundo del sueño, así que dejó su libreo en su regazo, cogió a la rubia en un abrazo y acomodó su cabeza sobre la de Harley antes de cerrar los ojos con suavidad y se dejó adormecer con el sutil movimiento del tren que habían tomado. Aquellos pequeños momentos eran los que más atesoraba la pelirroja, eran tan naturales y llegaban a mover algo muy adentro de la joven meta-humana con poder sobre las plantas, aquel añorado sueño de ser normal aún vivía en ella y aquella arlequín le daba aquella sensación y lo agradecía de antemano.

Ya era pasado del medio día cuando ambas chicas llegaron al edificio de Harley, el viejo edificio era el mismo que Pamela recordaba, grande con aproximadamente tres pisos de altura y hecho de ladrillos rojos, en la parte lateral aún se observaba la escultura de la Madame Macabre junto el un anuncio de "se renta", los mismo letreros de show de fenómenos relucían en las vitrinas con luces neón y las personas entrado y saliendo. Harleen miró con una inmensa sonrisa traviesa a su compañera denotando que estaba ocultando algo y, con cuidado, tomó su mano y la guio hasta el interior. Mientras se dirigían a la habitación de la psicóloga, la parejita se topó con varios conocidos de ambas, entre ellos Big Tony quien le guiñó el ojo a la menor de las jóvenes y alzó su pulgar dando a entender mudamente que cualquier cosa que Harley estuviese escondiendo o planeando ya estaba lista. Cuando estaban a un piso de llegar a la habitación de Harleen, Eggy las vio y, sin contenerse, se dirigió directamente hacia Ivy saludándola con amabilidad y preguntándole como había estado el vieja mientras que Harley, de manera muy "discreta" (que Pamela lograría ver estando a diez metros de distancia), abrió su puerta y, tras dar una rápida examinada, regresó junto a su novia y su amigo esférico para terminar con la conversación y, así, al fin poder mostrarle la "sorpresa" no tan sorpresa.

Antes de que la pareja entrara al cuarto, Harley le pidió con tono infantil a Ivy que cerrara los ojos; Pamela, algo insegura, accedió a la petición cerrando sus parpados y colocando sus manos sobre éstos sin saber porque lo hacía, pero, ¿desde cuándo realmente había sabido la razón de porque hacía lo que su linda psicópata decía? Una vez sus ojos cubiertos, la pelirroja pudo percibir las cálidas y dulces manos de la ojiazul rodear su cintura jalándola cuidadosamente hacia el interior de su habitación, apenas dio algunos cuantos pasos, escuchó la voz de Harleen diciendo que ya podía abrir los ojos. Algo nerviosa, la botánica se quitó las manos de los ojos y los abrió suavemente. Su corazón empezó a latir sin freno, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que se podía ver claramente el tono verdoso de éstos y su boca se abrió unos cuantos centímetros. Frente a ella se extendía la cosa más perfecta que alguna vez pudo ver. La que alguna vez ella conoció como la habitación de Harley ahora estaba totalmente cambiada; tenía un ventanal enorme en el cual entraban los rayos del sol y se posaban directamente en la cama que estaba cerca de éste, a los costados de la ventana habían dos macetas con pequeños arbustos, el umbral de la ventana era decorado por una enredadera que, al tomar la forma del marco, formaba un bello arco. Afuera de éste, había un arriate hecho con ladrillos listo para que Ivy lo usara. Cuando Pamela dejó de admirar la terraza, se dignó a mirar a su alrededor y pudo notar varias cosas, la primera de ellas fueron las flores de Harley y ella que estaban colgadas en toda la habitación que estaba pintada de un color rojo vino y la otra fue que Harleen la abrazaba de la cintura.

— ¿Te gusta el nuevo decorado? — Preguntó con tuno coqueto Harley mientras le sonreía a Ivy quien seguía impresionada.

— ¿Gustarme? ¡Me encanta! — Confesó la pelirroja ya un poco más consiente. — Es... Hermoso.

— ¡Si! ¡A Pami le gusta! — Dijo triunfal la rubia dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad.

— ¿Esos son Philodendron? — Se acercó Pamela a uno de las macetas que custodiaban el ventanal. — ¿Y eso de allí arriba es hiedra?

— ¡No tengo idea y sip! — Contestó sinceramente Harley. — Quería comprar hiedra venenosa, pero al parecer siempre que pedía una el vendedor se ponía mal y no me la entregaba, así que opté por algo menos nocivo.

— Harley, ¿por qué...? — Pero la pregunta fue acallada por unos labios rosas sobre otros rojos.

— ¡Porque, quizá, si aquí tienes algo de ti, puedas quedarte más tiempo conmigo! — Sonrió infantilmente la rubia.

— Oh, cielo, no debes hacer algo así para que me quede contigo.

Y, dicho aquello, Ivy se avanzó sobre los labios de la rubia para reclamarlos como suyos dejándose llevar por la felicidad y el deseo constante que siempre se prendía cuando estaba con aquella arlequín.

La semana de vacaciones de Ivy con Harley había sido como las que siempre tenían, después de haber pasado una noche inolvidable ambas chicas fueron de compras al centro comercial solo para encontrarse en medio de un robo que al final ambas tuvieron que parar para poder seguir con sus planes. Al día siguiente Ivy por fin había logrado conseguir que Harley accediera a ir con ella al jardín botánico de Brooklyn, pero su expedición se fue al caño cuando Pamela descubrió que el todos los "profesionales" que allí trabajaban se dedicaban a traficar con plantas extrañas y dándoles un trato despreciable provocando así su furia y que al final ella junto a Harley tomaran cartas en el asunto para revelar aquellos malos usos de la flora. Los últimos días, milagrosamente, fueron los más tranquilos de todos pues la joven pareja decidió quedarse en casa debido a la torrencial lluvia que se había desatado, así que ocuparon su tiempo en hacer pequeños juegos entre ambas, hablar de los viejos tiempo y, la actividad favorita de Harley, fastidiar a Selina mientras estuviese en alguna cita con Batman o, ¡mejor aún! ¡Hablarle en el peor momento solo para escuchar sus gritos de enojo prometiendo que apenas las viese les arrancaría la sonrisa que tenían de la cara! El trío sabía que aquella amenaza jamás se cumpliría pues, aunque las tres a veces se sacaran de quicio mutuamente, su extraña amistad seguía inmutable.

A pesar de que los días que estuvieron juntas fueron grandiosos y tanto Harley como Ivy hubiesen deseado que jamás se acabaran, Pamela tenía que regresar a su trabajo y Harleen a su rutina de anti-héroe y casera; Así que, con un último beso de despedida y la promesa de llamar cuando la pelirroja estuviese en Gótica, Harley vio como el tren que llevaría a su novia a su hogar se iba alejando a la distancia. Algo dentro de ella se movió al ver como aquella gran maquina quedaba fuera de su rango de visión, unas ganas de correr y alcanzar a su hermosa chica tóxica le recorrió el cuerpo entero y tuvo que poner todo su auto-control en práctica para no ceder ante aquellos extraños impulsos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué era esa extraña emoción? Harley no lo sabía, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarse a sí misma y dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia la escalera de salida de la estación. Harleen había despedido miles de veces a Pami allí y en todas esas ocasiones jamás experimentó tal tristeza y necesidad de que no se fuera y eso le llegaba a asustar, la última vez que había experimentado aquello había sido con... Joker... ¡No! ¡Su Pami no era como ese mal hombre! ¡Ella era tierna, linda, dulce y cálida! ¡Aquel sentimiento no era para nada parecido al obsesivo y enfermo amor por él! Sin embargo, allí estaba esa necesidad de querer verla de nuevo y estar a su lado pero con un sabor distinto, único y... « _¡¿Eso de allí son perritos calientes con tocino?!_ », pensó la rubia olvidando por completo sus complejos pensamiento y ordenando una orden de aquel suculento alimento saturado de grasa.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Había pasado tres semanas desde la visita de Ivy y Harley había olvidado por completo aquella sensación extraña en la estación de tren gracias a que se mantenía ocupada viviendo su vida como siempre, nuevas aventuras y, sobre todo, nuevas peleas que le divertían al máximo. La joven de tez pálida se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo sobre su cama abrazando con mino a su pequeño castor quemado que, al igual que ella, descansaba entre los brazos de su lunática dueña cuando una sensación de arcadas la despertó, de inmediato se sentó y pudo sentir como aquellos tacos mexicanos que había comido en la noche regresaban por su faringe. Tan rápido como pudo, se puso sobre sus pies y corrió hacia su baño buscando frenéticamente por la taza del baño, de manera casi automática se colocó de cuclillas tomando con ambas manos la orilla y prácticamente metiendo su cabeza en la taza para que al fin aquellos tacos salieran con total libertad. Allí se quedó unos cuantos minutos hasta que sintió que su estómago estuviese totalmente vacío, con trabajo alzó su mano para jalar la palanca y ver los últimos residuos de su cena irse a las alcantarillas. Como pudo, trató de ponerse de pie con ayuda de la pared y se dirigió al lavabo para poder lavarse los dientes y, apenas sintió el cepillo rozar su lengua, una nueva arcada le recorrió obligándola a regresar de nuevo a la taza para que la malteada de extra chocolate con vainilla que tomó a la mitad de la noche acompañara a esos tacos mexicanos a las alcantarillas.

— Oye, muñequita, ¿está bien todo allá? — Se escuchó la voz de Big Tony acompañada por unos toques en su puerta. — Escuché a alguien corriendo y eso solo pasa cuando estás con la princesa verde o cuando algo está mal y, al visto caso que la mujer planta no está, algo debe de pasar.

— En... — Otra arcada y de nuevo a sacar la malteada. — Entra...

Al escuchar aquellas palabras lentas, el pequeño hombre tomó el picaporte de la puerta y se abrió paso en el departamento de Harley, lo primero que notó fue que su cama estaba vacía, cosa extraña ya que eran las ocho de la mañana y a esas horas la rubia siempre estaba dormida (si su estado semejante a un coma profundo podría llamarse "dormir"). Tony empezó a caminar por la habitación hasta que logró escuchar una voz familiar llamarle.

— Big T, en el baño. — Logró articular Harley.

Sin pensarlo mucho, el hombre de baja estatura se encaminó al baño y, al ver la puerta abierta, supuso que podía pasara y, aunque no fuera, estaba casi cien por ciento segura que Harley no le diría nada, total, tampoco era como que su amiga le pusiera, y tampoco quería que eso pasara, a pesar de que Ivy le cayese bien, le tenía un sano miedo.

— Muñequita, debes aprender a cerrar la puerta del baño, ¿qué pasaría si...? ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! — Exclamó Tony al ver a Harley junto al baño con algo color café cremoso salir de su boca.

— Creo que no me siento muy bien hoy. — Expresó Harley sonriendo y volviendo a vomitar.

— ¡Harley! — Chilló Big Tony mientras socorría a su amiga. — ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Harley?

— No sé, me desperté con ganas de vomitar y pues, heme aquí. — Respondió la rubia sin darle mucha importancia.

— Vamos, te llevaré a la mesa. — Se ofreció a ayudarla el pequeño hombre haciendo de soporte para su amiga.

Aferrándose de Tony, Harley llegó hasta la mesa de su cocina dónde tomó una silla y dejó caer todo su peso en ésta haciéndola crujir y alterando a Tony de cierta manera. Una vez que vio que su amiga estaba bien afianzada a su silla, él mismo tomó asiento en la que estaba paralela a ella y la miró fijamente. Harley estaba totalmente desparramada sobre la mesa y se quejaba como niña pequeña.

— Hey, ¿cómo te sientes? — Se animó a preguntar Tony no muy seguro.

— Como si me hubiesen vuelto a lanzar en un cohete y estrellado. Más las náuseas. — Expresó Harley alzando su rostro para mirar a su amigo.

— ¿De nuevo...? — Preguntó el hombre arqueando una ceja.

— Larga historia. — Bufó la rubia sintiendo un dolor punzante en su abdomen.

— ¿Comiste algo que te hiciera mal? — Se interesó el castaño.

— Solo unos tacos mexicanos de la esquina y una malteada de extra chocolate con vainilla. — Contó la ojiazul.

— Suena a lo que comes normalmente... ¿Algún otro síntoma? Ya sabes, soy medio doctor. — Rio ligeramente Tony.

— Pues, nada fuera de lo normal. Ya sabes, dolor de cuerpo por las palizas que me dan... Aunque últimamente me he sentido bastante cansada, tuve que cancelar un encuentro del club de patinaje y dejar al equipo de Harley's porque la última misión terminé en el suelo con la respiración corta. — Explicó la psicóloga.

— Nauseas, cansancio, cambios de humor... — Musitó el pequeño hombre recordando que hace unos días Harley había tenido varios de esos días "especiales".

— ¡Que no tengo cambios de humor! — Gruñó la rubia.

— Harley... ¿de casualidad tus pechos han dolido o cambiado? — Se interesó Tony deduciendo lo que podría ser.

— ¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!? — Bufó furiosa la rubia.

— Yo solo... — Intentó explicar el hombre, pero fue interrumpido por Harley.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, aumenté unas cuantas tallas... ¡¿Quizá los tacos que comí me hicieron mutar y ahora estoy desarrollando poderes?! — Chilló la ojiazul feliz.

Un silencio se hizo presente alterando de cierta forma a Harley, ¿por qué Tony se callaba? ¿Tenía algo tan severo? No, no podía ser, ¿o si? Mientras la rubia se hacía mil y un ideas, su amigo suspiró pesadamente y miró a la psicóloga de forma seria.

— Harley, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te acostaste con un chico? — Interrogó el pequeño hombre de estatura.

— ¿Hace un año y medio...? — Inquirió la ojiazul no muy segura del motivo de la pregunta.

— Bueno, eso quita mis sospechas. — Se encogió de hombros Tony. — A menos que la princesa planta pueda embarazar también mujeres...

Aquellas últimas palabras levantaron una idea en Harley, quizá y sea el suero que le inyectó, si mal lo recordaba la primera vez que le puso el suero se sintió peor a comparación de cómo se sentía ahora, ¿y si el suero tenía algo que ver? Estaba a punto de decirlo cuando sintió una nueva arcada y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba en su baño terminando de vaciar su estómago, si es que había algo allí.

— Tony... Llama a... Red... — Dijo cómo pudo la rubia entre arcadas.

Pamela se encontraba en el laboratorio botánico de Gótica haciendo la última demostración de su más reciente trabajo, un pesticida totalmente amigable con las plantas y animales que no fueran su objetivo principal, en una mano tenía sujeto un matraz erlenmeyer con una sustancia rojizas y en la otra uno aforado con un líquido verdoso, aquello era su último test para verificar ante todos sus camaradas que su proyecto era el mejor. Con cuidado, empezó a vaciar el líquido rojo en el verdoso mientras explicaba con términos que solamente sus compañeros conocían la reacción que la mezcla de ambos elementos haría. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar de verter la cantidad necesaria de químico rojo, sintió como su teléfono vibraba en su bolsa, pero decidió ignorarlo, estaba trabajando en ese momento y quien fuese la persona que estuviese localizándola tendría que esperar hasta que su presentación hubiese terminado. Sin embargo, apenas unos minutos después de que su celular dejó de zumbar, la asistente que le habían asignado (y que ella realmente jamás usaba) entró corriendo a la sala con lo que parecía ser un teléfono. Sin más que hacer, Pamela dejó el matraz vacío en la mesa metálica que tenía enfrente de ella y que la separaba de sus camaradas botánicos y, con un gesto de disculpa, se dio media vuelta para poder atender la llamada por ella misa.

— ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? — Gruñó la botánica notoriamente irritada.

— Tranquila, princesa planta, habla Tony. — Dijo una voz masculina.

— ¿Qué hizo Harley esta vez? — Suspiró la pelirroja tallándose el tabique de su nariz.

— ¡Yo no...! — Se escuchó decir una voz aguda al fondo antes de ser totalmente cortada por el sonido de una arcada.

— ¿Esa fue Harley? — Preguntó algo ansiosa Ivy. — ¿Está bien?

— Bueno, pelirrojita, si por bien defines que Harley parece embarazada vomitando por todos lados, si, está excelente. — Bromeó un poco Tony al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Qué Harley qué...? — Soltó Pamela boquiabierta.

— Wow, wow, tranquila princesa planta, no es lo que piensas. — Trató de tranquilizar el pequeño hombre a la botánica. — Harley no ha estado con nadie desde hace año y medio. Además, ella dijo algo sobre un suero que le diste o algo así hace casi un mes.

— Tony, el suero es asintomático para Harley, sus células están ya acostumbradas a los químicos que usé. — Explicó Pamela. — No hay motivo alguno cómo para que Harley presente los síntomas de una embara...

En ese instante a la cabeza de Ivy vino la imagen del suero que le había inyectado a la rubia, si mal lo recordaba el color de éste era exactamente igual a la fórmula que ella había inventado para, justamente, tratar de repetir el proceso de creación de sus esporinas. No, no, no podía ser, ella tenía perfectamente acomodada esa gradilla y tenía letreros puestos, no había posibilidad que se hubiese equivocado y Harley no había tocado nada de su refrigerador porque ella estaba dormida junto a... ella... ¿No? « _¡Maldición!_ », pensó la pelirroja.

— Tony, necesito que le preguntes a Harley si tocó una gradilla con muchos tubos de ensayo cuando vino a visitarme la última vez. — Preguntó Ivy con tono bastante serio, tanto que llegó a helar la sangre a Tony.

— Dice que sí, que tenía hambre y que fue a buscar algo a tu refrigerador y se le cayó, así que lo recogió como pudo, lo metió de nuevo y regresó contigo. — Le contó el hombre.

En ese instante el matraz que Ivy estaba sosteniendo dejó su mano para estrellarse contra el suelo asustando a todos los miembros a su alrededor. Todo su mundo se detuvo por un minuto, su cerebro procesaba todo a una velocidad impresionante, ¿realmente Harley estaba embarazada? ¿Su químico había funcionado? ¿Iba a ser mamá? ¡¿Iba a tener un bebé con la mujer que amaba!? No, no, podía haber sido otra cosa, si, si, eso, Harley no podía estar embarazada, ¿o sí? _«¡Joder!_ ». Pamela simplemente colgó y se dirigió corriendo a la salida.

— ¿¡Doctora Isley, a dónde va!? — Escuchó una voz grave de uno de sus camaradas.

— Me tengo que ir, ha surgido una emergencia. La fórmula está en mi escritorio, pueden recrearla y probarla ustedes mismos. — Comentó la botánica a punto de salir del laboratorio.

— ¿¡Qué puede ser más importante que esto!? — Esas palabras lograron detener a la pelirroja por un momento.

— Quizá sea mamá. — Dicho aquello, Pamela abandonó la habitación.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Harley al fin había dejado de vomitar y se encontraba acostada en su cama con el abdomen adolorido, no se había sentido tan mal desde hacía un buen tiempo, desde aquel episodio con las náuseas y vomito no había querido probar bocado alguno, principalmente porque todo lo que olía le provocaba nauseas. A lo lejos, escuchó como su celular sonaba con la música que indicaba que era un mensaje y, con pereza, extendió su mano en dirección la mesita de noche que tenía junto a su cama y lo acercó a su rostro para ver quien le había mandado el texto. Apenas fijó sus ojos en la pantalla luminosa, pudo leer el nombre de la mujer que le quitaba el sueño, Pami. De inmediato, desbloqueó su pantalla y empezó a leer; una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios al terminar de leer todo el mensaje que le había mandado su querida pelirroja. ¡Ivy venía a verla y llegaba en una hora! Decir que estaba feliz era poco, su corazón latía con relativa velocidad y su mente comenzaba a imaginar todos los mimos que la pelirroja le daría: Quizá la haría comida deliciosa que no le diese nauseas, le daría masajitos en su adolorido cuerpo, la llenaría de besos y caricias, quizá hasta y podría consentirla yendo con ella a patear algunos traseros, bueno, si es que su cuerpo se lo permitía. Sin perder aquellos pensamientos, la rubia tomó a su castor quemado y lo abrazó imaginando que aquella estatua peluda era su novia, ¡no podía esperar a que Ivy ya estuviera allí!

Ivy no podía estar más estresada en su vida, tenía que esperar una hora, ¡una maldita hora! Para poder estar junto a Harley y disipara sus dudas, pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que el tren en el que se encontraba fuese más rápido y controlase a sí misma para no asesinar a la insoportable mujer que tenía a su lado que no para de hablar sobre su vida diaria como si fuera el tema más increíble del mundo. Pamela simplemente rodó los ojos y en un desesperado intento por ignorar a la mujer tomó su bolsa y la abrió para examinar por enésima vez que llevase todo. Antes de que tomase el tren directo a Brooklyn había pasado por su casa por algunas cosas y poner todo en orden pues no sabía hasta cuando volvería, en su pequeña mochila se podía apreciar un tubo de ensayo con un sustancia de un color verde oscuro que sabía perfectamente que era el suero nuevo que le debió suministrar a Harley hacía algunas semanas, a su lado algo más envuelto y asegurado se encontraba su propia versión de test de embarazo que ella misma había inventado para poder saber si sus experimentos que requerían crear vida estaban yendo como se suponía, solamente faltaba ver si así como funcionaba en sus plantas funcionase en Harley... Ante aquel pensamiento su sangre se heló y, por mera seguridad, metió su brazo en su bolso palpando una prueba de embarazo casera que había pillado en la farmacia de camino a la estación, más valía estar preparada por cualquier incidente.

Apeas el tren se detuvo en la estación, Pamela tomó su bolsa que llevaba y se encaminó a la salida con el corazón bombeando como loco, tomó un taxi y le pidió muy amablemente (y usando un poco de sus feromonas) que fuera lo más rápido posible. En tan solo cinco minutos Ivy ya estaba bajando del taxi y caminando tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron en dirección a la habitación de Harley, su urgencia era tanta que cuando se topó a Eggy y a Tony en los pasillos los ignoró por completo. Subió las escaleras que le hacían falta y se encaminó a la puerta que sabía era la entrada de la recamara de su rubia novia, De nueva cuenta su corazón se detuvo por un momento mirando la puerta de firme madera que se interponía en su camino. ¿Y si al final era una falsa alarma? ¿Y si todos esos nervios que siente son por nada? ¿Y si su sueño de al fin ser madre solo se quedaba en eso, un sueño? Ivy cerró sus ojos un momento y exhaló el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones con la esperanza de que aquello le ayudara a disipar un poco sus nervios y, una vez logrado aquello, volvió a abrir sus parpados lentamente y, sin más, tomó el picaporte para abrir aquella plancha de madera y hacerle frente a la verdad que marcaría su vida para siempre.

Harley logró escuchar el sonido de su puerta abriéndose, de manera automática se sentó sobre la orilla de su colchón para observar quien era su nuevo visitante y, apenas divisó una cabellera roja cual fuego, dio un pequeño salto y se dirigió a abrazar a la dueña de ese cabello. Estaba allí, ¡al fin Red había llegado! Sintió su peculiar aroma más fuerte que nunca, las esencias de vaina de vainilla y rosas inundaban sus fosas nasales, una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Harleen de Pami era que siempre olía deliciosamente bien sin importar que sudase o hiciera algún esfuerzo físico y lo último lo sabía bastante bien. Sin embargo, algo no estabas bien, podía sentir los músculos tensos de Ivy y aquello era algo que no pasaba todos los días, y si algo caracterizaba a la pelirroja era su capacidad de mantener la calma y compostura en cualquier situación, así que aquello era una mala señal. Con cuidado, la arlequín se fue separando cuidadosamente de su novia y sus ojos se toparon con otros de color verde que transmitían mil y un emociones a la vez, Harley podría haber identificado todas pero algo dentro de ella no se lo permitió, no quería, mejor dicho, saber que pasaba por la mente de Pamela en ese momento.

— ¿Pami? ¿Todo está bien? — Se animó a preguntar Harleen con voz suave.

— No, no lo está. — Gruñó por lo bajo la pelirroja mientras tomaba a Harley de la mano y la llevaba a la mesa de su cocina.

— ¿Pami...? — Volvió a cuestionar la rubia.

Una vez en la cocina, Ivy le ordenó a Harley que se sentara mientras ella sacaba y preparaba todo lo que había llevado. Pamela trataba mentalmente de tranquilizarse, pero no podía, simplemente no podía controlarse cuando se trataba de Harley.

— Dame tu brazo. — Pidió ya un poco más calmada.

— ¿Qué me vas a hacer? — Interrogó Harley con miedo y aquello no pasó desapercibido para la pelirroja.

— Harley... — Susurró con tono dulce Ivy tomando la mano de su novia. — Tranquila, no te haré nada malo... Solo quiero hacerte un pequeño estudio para confirmar algo...

— ¿Ese algo es malo? — Preguntó timídamente la rubia.

— No lo sé... Sinceramente no lo sé... — Confesó la pelirroja extrayendo un poco de sangre de Harley y colocándola en un tubo de ensayo con un líquido transparente.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Se interesó Harleen doblando su brazo y mirando lo que tenía Pamela.

— Un test de embarazo casera que hice para mis experimentos. — Explicó Ivy sin quitar a vista del tubo. — Al parecer en vez de inyectarte el suero te puse un químico en el que estaba trabajando para hacer más... esporinas con mi ADN.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Chilló entre emocionada e impresionada. — ¡¿O sea que quizá tenga a una o un mini Pami en mi interior?!

— Una, Harley, "una". — Hizo énfasis la pelirroja. — En teoría, sería tanto tuya como mía... Porque... — Empezó a explicar la botánica, pero Harley había dejado de escuchar.

¿Iba a tener un bebé? De inmediato, Harleen recordó aquel sueño que había dejado atrás cuando se dio cuenta que ella no podía jamás arreglar a Joker. A su mente vinieron imágenes de ella cargando a una pequeña pelirroja mientras que, detrás de ella, unos brazos la tomaban por la cintura y le besaban con calidez antes de pasar a hacerle mimos a la bebé que tenía entre sus brazos. La felicidad de la rubia crecía y crecía conforme más imágenes llegaban a sus pensamientos; caminatas por el parque, cumpleaños, salidas a bicicleta... Tantas cosas que había dejado atrás gracias a tantas decepciones y, sobre todo, por estilo de vida que había elegido. Pero ahora, en ese momento, esos sueños volvían a ser posibles y, casi, tangibles. Harley seguía en su mundo de ensueños cuando logró ver que la expresión de su novia de ser de total concentración pasó a ser de estupefacción completa en el momento en el que el líquido transparente con tintes rojos que tenía en el tubo comenzaba a ponerse de un tono rosado.

— ¡Pam, Pam, ¿qué significa eso?! — Preguntó la ojiazul moviendo el hombro de su pareja.

— Es... Es positivo... — Fue lo único que logró decir la pelirroja.

— ¿¡Positivo!? ¿¡Vamos a hacer mamás!? — Empezó a chillar Harley de emoción. — ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Voy a ser mamá! ¡Vamos a ser mamás! ¡Red, serás mami!

Harley no podía creer la noticia que había recibido y estaba a nada de estallar de felicidad cuando se dio cuenta que Pamela no se había movido de su lugar, ni siquiera había dejado de ver el tubo de ensayo que tenía frente a sí.

— ¿Pami? — Llamó la arlequín, pero no tuvo respuesta. — ¿Pami? ¿Pam-a-lam? ¿Ivy? ¿Florecita? ¿Pamela?

Harley estaba a punto de ir por un poco de agua y vaciarla sobre Ivy cuando percibió una mano sobre su muñeca y unos labios sobre los suyos. Pamela la estaba besando con una delicadeza que jamás había sentido y, de forma automática, colocó sus manos sobre la cadera de su novia mientras se dedicaba a saborear esos labios que tato amaba y, en ese momento, percibió un sabor salado que pudo deducir con facilidad que era.

— ¿Pami, estás llorando...? — Preguntó entre sonrisas la rubia siendo contagiada por el llanto de su novia.

— Gracias... — Fue lo primero que logró decir Pamela antes de estrechar a Harleen entre sus brazos. — Harley... gracias.

— ¿Por qué me das las gracias? — Se interesó la ojiazul.

— Porque mi sueño se hará realidad... Seré mamá... Seremos mamás...

— Pami... — Susurró Harley mirando con dulzura a su novia.

— Harley...

— Te amo.

— Yo también te amo.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Después que la pareja procesara la noticia era tiempo de planear que iban a hacer a partir de ese momento. Ivy había regresado a Gótica al día siguiente para renunciar con a su trabajo y recoger algunas cosas en su hogar, no quería mover a Harley de su lugar ya que todo ese era tan nuevo para ella que no sabía si algún cambio drástico podía afectar al pequeño ser que se estaba formando dentro de su novia, además de que no quería imaginar que pasaría si la noticia llegara a esa ciudad, aunque amabas hubiesen dejado atrás la vida criminal y ahora se dedicasen a hacer algo "productivo" (si es que lo que hacía Harley lo era) con sus vidas, eso no quitaba el hecho de que en su amplia, y a veces envidiable, vida criminar hubiesen hecho demasiado enemigos, sobre todo Harley pues ella había sido señalada por el Joker. Cuando ese nombre atravesó la mente de la pelirroja sin fin de ideas vinieron con éste, sabía de lo que era capaz aquel hombre y no quería ni imaginarse como se pondría o actuaría cuando supiese que Harley estaba esperando un bebé. No. No iba a permitir que eso pasase, cuidaría a Harley y a su futura hija de todo mal aunque eso significase mantener en secreto la existencia de su pequeña por algún tiempo hasta poder hablar con la rubia al respecto o que Joker desapareciera del mapa, total, él era el único peligro serio para ambas.

Pasaron las meses y tanto Harley como Ivy empezaban a acostumbrarse a esta nueva etapa de su vida, no tanto en el aspecto de acostumbrarse a vivir juntas, de hecho, lo habían extrañado bastante, sobretodo cierta rubia que echaba demasiad de menos el despertar junto a cierta mujer capaz de controlar las plantas. Aquellas semanas habían sido las más hermosas de la vida de ambas mujeres, a excepción cuando el loco de turno venía tras Harley. Pamela no paraba de cuidar, consentir y mimar a la menor y aquello era algo a lo que Harleen no se negaba. Si algo le gustaba a la rubia era que su novia le prestara tanta atención, si quería cierta comida ella salía y se lo buscaba, siempre se mantenía cercana a ella lista para darle caricias, pequeños besos y abrazos, soportaba con una calma inmensa sus cambios de humor tan radical (claro estaba, no era como que Ivy no estuviese acostumbrada a ello después de tantos años conociendo a la arlequín) y, sobre todo, siempre tenía un remedio totalmente orgánico para todas las molestias que ella tuviese pues Pamela se había negado por completo a acceder a comprarle medicamentos ya que no quería meter ningún químico extraño en el bebé hasta que viera que tan planta y humano era y eso era lo que iban a hacer ese día.

Pamela había agendado una cita con un doctor particular ates de las tres al cual podría fácilmente manipular para que olvidase que habían ido, así que debían de estar listas para partir en dos horas. Ivy se mantenía recostada sobre la cama que compartía con Harley mientras ésta dormía tranquilamente en su regazo, con cuidado jugaba con el rubio cabello de su novia mientras le tarareaba, aquello ya se había vuelto una costumbre y le encantaba a la pelirroja. Sus verdes ojos se posaron en el estómago notoriamente hinchado de su pareja y, sin dejar de darle caricias en el cabeza, extendió su mano libre hasta tocar el abdomen de Harley; Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Pamela, allí estaba su pequeña creciendo cual planta, hoy sería el día en el que Harl y ella verían por primera vez a su pequeño capullo y eso la emocionaba de sobre manera, pero a su vez, le asustaba. Ivy jamás se había sentido así antes, cuando hacía sus experimentos jamás se sentía asustada o temerosa, y si algo salía mal, pedía perdón por haber hecho sufrir a una criatura inocente pero hasta allí. Pero ahora era todo diferente. « _¿Será porque está Harley directamente involucrada o porque... es en efecto mi hija?_ », se preguntó mentalmente Pamela antes de darse cuenta que ya faltaba poco tiempo para ir al médico.

— Harley... — Empezó a llamar Pamela a la rubia que dormía en sus piernas.

— ¿Hmn? — Fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de la ojiazul.

— Ya tenemos que prepararnos para ir al doctor. — Informó la pelirroja sin dejar de acariciar a su novia.

— Ah... — Musitó Harley antes de acomodarse un poco más y volver a dormir.

— Harley... — Volvió a llamar Ivy.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. — Se paró Harleen tallándose los ojos y haciendo ver su pancita más abultada de lo que ya era.

— Buena chica. — Comentó Pamela dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harley y saliendo de la cama.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Preguntó algo adormilada la ex-villana de tez pálida.

— Dos quince. — Contestó la joven mitad humana mitad planta mientras extendía su mano para ayudar a su novia.

— Es temprano aún. — Chilló Harley parándose lentamente y quejándose por un dolor en su espalda.

— Cariño, tienes que vestirte, no irás en pijama. — Sonrió Ivy al ver la cara de desagrado de su pareja.

— Vale. — Bufó la mujer de tez blanca dirigiéndose a su armario que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la cama.

Pamela se limitó a ver divertida a su novia, debido a su ya notoria pansa Harley comenzaba a caminar con una postura más abierta, vio como miraba su ropa y seleccionaba un overol de color negro y blanco, una blusa blanca y unos convers de color rojo y negro. La rubia trató se quitó de forma muy lenta su pantalón de pijama y su blusa para quedar en ropa interior y comenzó a vestirse, o mejor dicho, intentar pues el esfuerzo que hizo para ponerse el overol fue tan grande que terminó cansándose y sacándole una sonrisa a Ivy.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? — Preguntó divertida Pamela acercándose a su novia.

— No es divertido. — Murmuró con un puchero la rubia.

— Claro que sí. — Rio por lo bajó la pelirroja ayudando a Harley a terminar de arreglarse.

Después de que Ivy ayudara a la rubia a vestirse, la pareja se dirigió a la cita que tenían con el doctor. En el camino pasaron algunos imprevistos que la pelirroja no tenía considerado, como por ejemplo, que a su novia se le antojara un helado ¡de chocolate, menta y frutillas! Pamela no podía ignorar a Harleen pues si lo hacía, ésta amaría una rabieta tremenda hasta poder conseguir su antojo; Así que, haciendo acopio de su paciencia, la joven botánica y la psicóloga decidieron desviar su camino para buscar dicho manjar que la rubia quería. Encontrar un lugar dónde vendiesen esa combinación fue un suplicio, sobre todo para Ivy quien debía aguantar las quejas de Harley por no conseguir su helado y por el dolor que empezaba a invadirle la columna. Al final, y después de haber visitado más de cinco heladerías seguidas, la pelirroja logró conseguir dicho helado solo para que en el momento de que Pamela le hiciera entrega de éste a Harley, ella le dijera que ya no lo quería pues el antojo se le había pasado. La reacción de ira de Ivy no se hizo esperar pues ya iban tarde para su cita con el doctor, sin embargo, esta no tardó demasiado pues con un simple beso de la joven de tez alvina bastó para que esa furia interna se apagase, ¿cómo era Harley capaz de controlarla tanto? No lo sabía y, si era sincera, no quería descubrirlo, le gustaba esa extraña sumisión por su parte pues era algo que jamás pensó sentir.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos más, Ivy y Harley entraban al hospital dónde se le haría el estudio a la ojiazul, era un edificio de unos cuatro pisos aproximadamente hecho de metal sólido pintado de blanco y con un enorme letrero que tenía en letras grandes la palabra "hospital". Sabiendo dónde debían ir, la pareja encaminó sus pasos hacia la entrada y buscaron con la mirada una escalera que conectara la planta baja con la planta alta, una vez la divisaron pasaron por el recibidor ignorando las miradas extrañas que les daban y subieron. Al final de la escalera se toparon con un nuevo piso lleno de consultorios, Ivy tomó de la mano a Harley como si fuera una niña pequeña y la guio hasta llegar una puerta que decía "obstetra". La pelirroja abrió la puerta y vio a un gran número de mujeres embarazadas, algunas felices, otras con caras totalmente apáticas y muchas otras con sus respectivas parejas masculinas. Sin tardar, Pamela se dirigió hasta la secretaria, una mujer entrada en sus treintas de pelo color café, y usando un poco de sus encantos, hizo que la mujer les pasara de inmediato provocando una queja masiva en las madres que esperaban su turno, pero aquel alboroto fue acallado por los gritos de cierta rubia quien decía no tardó en gritar y amenazar de muerte a todos si no cerraban el hocico y la dejaban pasar.

Una vez adentro del consultorio, el doctor le dio la bienvenida a sus inesperadas pacientes y les ofreció asiento antes de hacerles las preguntas típicas, sin embargo, aquello no le interesaba en lo más mínimo a la pareja, así que recurriendo a sus químicas artimañas, Ivy se acercó al anciano doctor y diciéndole con tono sugestivo que dejara de hacer preguntas sin sentido e hiciera el ultrasonido, el hombre se paró y las llevó a una habitación conjunta a su consultorio dónde había una cama junto a un aparato enorme con cientos de cables. El doctor le pidió a la rubia amablemente que se acostara en la cama mientras que él iba a buscar el gel especial para hacer el estudio. Sin dudarlo, Ivy ayudó a Harley a subirse a la cama y tomó asiento junto a ella, aquello era totalmente nuevo para ambas y mentirían si dijeran que no estaban algo nerviosa, sobre todo Pamela pues siempre que hacía experimentos de esa índole ella era capaz de saber el crecimiento de sus "bebés" gracias a sus poderes, pero, ahora, tenía que depender de alguien más.

— Ya que está todo listo, ¿por qué no empezamos? — Preguntó el doctor sentándose y prendiendo el aparato.

— ¡Lo que usted quiera, Doc! — Chilló Harleen.

— Por favor, levántese la blusa para que pueda untarle el gel especial y podamos iniciar con el ultrasonido. — Pidió amablemente el doctor.

Harley acató las órdenes así que hizo o que le pidió mientras que Ivy veía muy reacia al hombre que estaba colocando el gel sobre el estómago de su novia, a pesar de que ya podía convivir con los seres humanos, algo dentro de ella le seguía alimentando su desconfianza.

— Vale, ahora, empecemos. — Comentó el doctor colocando un extraño aparato sobre el vientre de la rubia.

En la pantalla de la maquina se empezó a ver una extraña imagen en escala de grises y de manera inconsciente Harley tomó la mano de Ivy, la rubia estaba nerviosa, jamás pensó que aquel momento llegaría en su vida, sobre todo por todo aquello que vivió con Joker, la idea simple idea de poder hacer una familia propia había dejado su mente hacía tanto tiempo y, ahora, se encontraba en ese lugar junto a la persona que más amaba esperado que su pequeño retoño pudiese ser visible. Después de algunos segundos, la imagen se volvió más nítida y los ojos de la rubia y la pelirroja se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Allí, frente a ellas, estaban viendo por primera vez a su bebé. Era pequeñita, o eso podían intuir ambas doctoras, y muy, pero muy hermosa. Su cabecita estaba totalmente formada al igual que su pequeño cuerpecito. Pamela y Harleen no creían poder ser más felices hasta que el doctor oprimió un botón y el mundo de ambas mujeres dio un giro radical. _Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum._ Palpitares. Podían escuchar palpitares. Sin dudarlo, Ivy atrapó los labios de Harley en un dulce y tierno beso sin dejar de darle las gracias a la rubia por ser la persona más maravillosa del mundo, desde que se conocieron Pamela vio que Harleen era especial, por eso no la dejó morir, por eso no se separó de su lado ni cuando le rompió el corazón y, ahora, allí estaban ambas viendo a su hija crecer. « _Harleen Frances Quinzel, de verdad eres la persona más especial que_ ».

Los meses pasaron y el abdomen de Harley anunciaba que en cualquier momento el bebé dejaría de estar cómodo en su interior y empezaría a hacer todo lo posible para salir de su acogedora casita, pero mientras eso ocurriese, Harley tenía que seguir dando todo de si por su bebé. La ex-villana y futura madre se pasaba los días acostada o sentada en su cama siendo mimada por su novia quien no se contenía, por las mañanas le cocinaba ricos manjares que podrían hacer salivar a los mismos dioses, por las tardes le daba masajes en las piernas, espalda y le daba remedios naturales para sus dolores y, por las noches, Pamela colocaba su cabeza sobre el gran vientre de Harley y le cantaba con amor o, en otras ocasiones, simplemente le contaba sobre lo mucho que la quería a ella y a su madre, que ella era su creación más preciada y que cuando al fin estuviese con ellas no dejaría que nada le pasase, que la protegería a capa y espada. Aquellos comentarios siempre le hacían gracia a Harley pues sabía que su hermosa Pam-a-lam no dudaría en lastimar a aquella persona que osase ponerle una mano encima a su bebé y sumando aquello a su carácter que era todo menos estable, le tenía mucha pena a aquel que hiciese llorar a su pequeñita ya que si Ivy asesinaría a aquel que lastimase a su bebé, ella primero lo haría sufrir para luego acabar con su miseria.

Era ya de noche y la joven pareja se encontraba felizmente durmiendo en un abrazo protector cuando, a lo lejos, lograron escuchar un gran estallido que hizo a ambas saltar de la cama y al edificio prácticamente retumbar. Pamela, de manera automática, se dirigió a la ventana para averiguar que estaba pasando y apenas tuvo una visión panorámica de la ciudad su respiración se tranquilizó, al parecer solo había sido un generador de la planta de energía de la ciudad que decidió estallar esa noche... « _Espera... ¿Un generador explotando?_ », se preguntó Ivy justamente antes de que pudiese observar cada luz a la redonda dejaba de funcionar y casi de inmediato mil y un gritos se empezaron a escuchar. La pelirroja simplemente suspiró cansada ya que al parecer esa noche no la iban a dejar dormir por tanto alboroto, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó en dirección a su cama esperando a que Harley se hubiese vuelto a dormir y que los gritos no le hubiesen alterado, pero en vez de eso, solo vio con ayuda de la luz de la hermosa luna como su bella rubia tomaba los primeros pantalones que su sentido del tacto sintió, sus botas y una chaqueta y se empezaba, o por lo menos intentaba, a quitar su pijama.

— Pétalo de rosa, ¿qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó Ivy acercándose a su novia.

— N-No hay luz. Tengo que asegurarme de que el edificio esté a salvo de los criminales que quieran meterse. — Contestó Harley tratándose de poner los pantalones.

— ¿Sabes que tengo el edificio rodeado de plantas que me alertan de cualquier intruso, no? — Preguntó la pelirroja ayudando a su novia a terminar de vestirse.

— Lo sé, pero aun así, sigo siendo la casera y debo ver si todos están bien. — Refunfuñó la rubia. — No tardaré, si quieres puedes esperarme aquí.

— ¿Bromeas? — Alzó la ceja Pamela ante tal petición. — Iré dónde sea que tu vayas, bebé.

— ¡Eres la mejor novia del mundo, ¿lo sabías?! — Dijo la joven de tez pálida mientras besaba la mejilla de la ojiverde.

— Lo sé, no me lo tienes que decir. — Sonrió Ivy. — Ahora vamos, que no quiero que estés lo más descansada posible antes de que el bebé quiera nacer.

Una vez ambas listas, Ivy y Harley tomaron una linterna que guardaban en un cajón del ropero y salieron de su habitación, descendieron por las escaleras procurando no chocar con nada y llegaron hasta la planta baja dónde todos los habitantes se habían reunido. Big Tony junto con Eggy llevaban lámparas inmensas que ayudaban a todos a ver y no gastar las baterías de las demás linternas pequeñas mientras que los demás se limitaban a asegurar las ventanas y las puertas, las cosas en un apagón así de grande podían ponerse muy feas y no querían que nada malo pasara ya que, después de todo, una amiga muy cercana a ellos estaba a punto de ser madre.

— Hey, ¡¿cómo están todos?! — Saludó Harley con su usual energía.

— Todos estamos bien, Harley, pero no deberías estar aquí abajo. — Le reprendió Tony quien ayudaba a Eggy a poner unas tablas sobre las ventanas.

— Tony tiene razón, Harley, no deberías estar bajando escaleras en tu estado. — Le secundó Queenie, una mujer realmente alta, de figura esplendida y pelo rizado café oscuro.

— Oh, vamos, solo tengo nueve meses de embarazo, no es la gran cosa — Se encogió de hombros la rubia. — Además, estamos seguros. Mi novia aquí presente, tiene rodeado el edificio con sus plantas. Y si algo sé, es que sus plantas pueden ser muy peligrosas cuando las molestas, ¿o no, Ivy?

El tono con el que había dicho la última palabra tenía algo de reproche y burla para con la pelirroja quien solo pudo girar los ojos antes de poner su mano sobre su frente en señal de exasperación.

— Harley, te dije que no jugaras con mi híbrido de planta carnívora y león. — Le recordó la ojiverde.

— ¡¿Yo que iba a saber que no parecía un león?! — Chilló la rubia.

En ese momento, se escuchó de nueva cuenta una explosión en el exterior y el olor a humo y a pasto quemado invadieron las fosas nasales del grupo quien no esperó dos veces antes de irse a pegar a la ventana para ver qué pasaba.

— ¡Mis bebés! ¡Los están asesinado! — Gritó Ivy al ver como un grupo de delincuentes o, mejor dicho, mercenarios se encargaban de sus defensas con pesticidas y fuego.

— ¿Y esos quienes son, Harl? ¿Ahora a quienes hiciste enojar? — Preguntó Tony co un tono muy tranquilo.

— ¿¡Yo!? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! Diles, Pami. — Sollozó la joven de tez pálida mientras jalaba a su novia de su hombro.

— No, esto no es por Harley... Esto es por mí. — Susurró Ivy al ver como acababan con sus plantas. — Solamente alguien quien viniese detrás de mi podría saber cómo neutralizar a mis bebés con tanta efectividad...

— ¿Quién podría ser, Pami? — Preguntó curiosa la embarazada.

— Hay tantas personas, Harl... Pero... — En ese momento los ojos de Ivy se posaron en el voluptuoso abdomen de su novia y un recuerdo le vino a la mente. — No...

— ¿Ivy? — Murmuró la joven de tez blanca al ver la cara pálida que tenía su novia.

— Tengo que salir a detener esto. — Concluyó Pamela antes de encaminarse a la salida.

Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió como una mano cálida pero fuerte le tomaba de la muñeca, enseguida viró su rostro solo para encontrarse unos enormes y bellos ojos azules que le miraban pidiéndole que no fuera sola.

— Harley... — Susurró la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Ivy? — Preguntó Harley con un semblante serio, algo inusual en ella.

— Yo... — Pamela intentó esquivar la pregunta o mentir, pero no pudo, esos enormes ojos azules se lo impedían a toda costa. — Hace unos meses, cuando tenía aún a mis esporinas, un científico trató de robar mi fórmula para crearla. Entre Rose, Hazel, Thorn, un compañero y Swamp Thing lo logramos detener o eso creía yo hasta que supe que un colega suyo tenía parte de mi investigación. Obviamente, fui a hacerle una visita a sus laboratorios y me encargué personalmente de eliminar toda esa información. Desde entonces no supe nada de él hasta ahorita... El pesticida que están usando es una variación del mío que estaba en esa investigación... En vez de asesinar plagas, asesina a mis plantas.

Un silencio lúgubre se hizo en la habitación, Harley no tenía idea del aquello, si bien Pamela le decía muchas cosas a la rubia, habían otras de las que realmente no habla, principalmente porque para la pelirroja carecían de importancia como, por ejemplo, el asedio a un laboratorio para recuperar la privacidad de su investigación.

— En ese caso. — Rompió el silencio Harley con una sonrisa. — Hay que ir a patear algunos traseros, ¿no?

— Mi hermosa flor silvestre. — Le devolvió la sonrisa Ivy con ternura. — Esto es asunto mío, no dejaré que te veas involucrada en esto y menos en el estado en el que estás.

— ¡Tus problemas son mis problemas, Red! ¡Siempre te voy a ayudar embarazada o no! — Sentenció finalmente la rubia.

— Harley... — Murmuró sorprendida la pelirroja, no importaba cuantas veces la menor demostrara su interés por ella, siempre le sorprendía.

— Y no te olvides de nosotros, plantita. — Se escuchó la voz de Big Tony. — Tú me has ayudado sin fin de veces. Y no solo a mí, sino a todos nosotros, como esa vez con lo de los zombies. Estaremos aquí para apoyarte.

— Yo... — Pero sus palabras fueron acalladas por un beso.

— No digas nada, Red, ¡vamos a ayudar! — Vociferó la rubia.

— ¡Si! — Gritaron todos al unísono.

De inmediato, todos empezaron a buscar cualquier cosa que pudiesen usar como arma, desde una simple sartén como la que portaba Queeni hasta armas de verdad como la escopeta que tenía Big Tony. Apenas estuvieron bien preparados, empezaron a marchar afuera para enfrentar a sus nuevos enemigos y Harley dudó en aprovechar a darles animo a sus amigos.

— ¡Eso es, chicos! ¡Vamos a...! ¡Ahhhhhh! — Chilló la rubia a la mitad de su discurso doblándose sobre sí misma y tomándose el abdomen.

— ¡Harley! — Gritó Ivy tomando a su novia por los brazos en un intento de mantenerla sobre sus dos piernas y, a la vez, reconfortarla.

— ¿Estás bien, Harley? — Preguntó Tony al escuchar el tremendo alarido que dio su amiga.

— Yo... ¡Ah! — Volvió a vociferar Harleen. — Creo... Creo que el bebé... ¡Argh! ¡Creo que el bebé ya viene!

Ivy sintió como el mundo se detenía frente a sus ojos, su cerebro comenzó a pensar a mil por hora y su corazón a latir tan rápido que por un instante pensó que se saldría de su pecho. ¿Qué debía hacer? Estaban bajo a ataque por su culpa y si se enteraban de Harley y su estado lo más seguro es que fuesen tras de ella. No, no podía permitir eso, debía acabar con aquello, proteger a su familia y asegurarse de que su novia y su hija estuviesen a salvo.

— Big Tony... — Llamó Pamela a su pequeño camarada. — Quiero que tomes a Harley y la lleves a un lugar seguro.

— ¡¿Qué? — Dijeron Tony y Harley al mismo tiempo.

— Voy salir allí afuera mientras que Tony te lleva a un lugar seguro para que tengas al bebé. — Explicó Ivy a la vez que se dirigía a salida.

— ¡Espera allí, plantita! — Se atravesó Tony en su camino. — Sé que quieres proteger a Harley y todo eso, pero creo que es mejor que tu la cuides, me refiero: ¡Es tu novia y tu bebé! ¡Debes estar a su lado cuando nazca!

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en la mente de la botánica, quería decir algo, protestar ante aquellas palabras que le había dicho Big T, pero las palabras no pudieron siquiera dejar sus labios pues el pequeño hombre volvió a alzar la voz.

— Es mejor que te lleves a Harley al pequeño jardín que está a la mitad del edificio, ya sabes, allí hay plantas y estoy segura que los perros de Harley la protegerán tanto como tus vegetales. Nosotros nos encargaremos de que ninguno de esos idiotas entre al edificio. — Culminó Tony antes de dirigirse a la salida acompañado por Eggy.

— Red... — Logró decir Harley entre respiraciones, los dolores que sentía eran indescriptibles.

— Harley... — Susurró con dulzura la mujer acogiendo entre sus brazos a su novia.

— Quédate... — Pidió la rubia con ojos cristalinos.

— Siempre. — Juró Pamela antes de encaminarse en dirección al pequeño jardín que ella misma le había hecho a su novia tiempo atrás.

Harley sentía como su útero se contraía y expendía cada vez con más regularidad, su respiración se agitaba y sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle debido a los espasmos que venían desde su vientre y le recorrían toda su parte baja. Había sido golpeada, maltratada, lanzada en un cohete y chocado contra la tierra, apaleada, arrojada en ácido y muchas otras cosas; pero ningún dolor que antes hubiese experimentado se acercaba al que en ese momento le acariciaba de forma dulce y tortuosa. Mentalmente Harley llevaba la cuenta de sus espasmos y notaba que cada vez se hacían más frecuentes y, si sus pocas clase de medicina no le fallaban, eso solo significaba en cualquier momento su pequeñita dejaría de estar usando su vientre como casita y saldría a explorar el mundo exterior. _«¿Por qué tenías que elegir este momento para querer nacer, bebé? ¿Sabes lo mal que lo está pasando mami Harley y mami Pami en este momento?_ », pensó Harleen mientras daba otro gemido de dolor asustando a su novia quien la ayudaba a mantenerla de pie, quizá el ser inoportuno lo había heredado de ella o simplemente ellas tenían mala suerte y siempre les pasaban cosas así en los momentos menos indicados.

Se había preparado tantas veces para ese momento, visualizado tantos escenarios y preparado planes para cada uno de ellos, sin embargo nada de eso había sido suficiente para la doctora Pamela Lillian Isley quien en ese momento ayudaba a su novia con contracciones a subir unas malditas escaleras, sus nervios estaban de punta y todo su cuerpo lo sabía pues de inmediato su tez de estar de un color crema natural en los humanos, poco a poco empezaba a adquirir un tono verdoso que estaba segura no desagradaría a su novia, pero que en ese momento solamente servía para denotar su estado mental tan alterado que era algo nada típico en ella. _«Vamos, Pamela, tranquilízate._ », se decía a sí misma la pelirroja con forme subía la escalera, _«Solo unos cuantos escalones más y Harley y la bebé estarán bajo tu total protección rodeadas de plantas y animales que de seguro querrán ayudarte a cuidarlas. Vamos, no desesperes, solo aguanta un poco más y lo lograrás, hazlo por la bebé, hazlo por Harley._ ». Pero no importaba cuantos ánimos le diese la pelirroja, una parte de ella quería entrar en desesperación para poder salir corriendo al bosque más cercano y esconderse en el árbol más grande y frondoso que se cruzara por su camino.

Al fin habían llegado al piso medio y Pamela usó la lámpara que habían llevado para alumbrar el lugar, los animales que allí vivían estaban parcialmente escondidos, o bien, eso era lo que Ivy podía ver gracias a la pequeña luz que tenía y a los pocos ojos brillantes que resaltaban en la oscuridad casi total. Con cuidado, se encaminó al centro de la habitación sosteniendo firmemente a Harley, usó sus poderes para hacer una pequeña e improvisada cama con hojas y ramas y, con una delicadeza que jamás se pensaría ver en la ex-bio-terrorista, colocó a la rubia sobre la cama de hojas y le retiró unos cuantos cabellos que se habían pegado en la frente de la psicópata. _«Voy a necesitar agua caliente... y más luz_ », pensó la pelirroja que, de inmediato, colocó su mano sobre el suelo rodeado de cientos de plantas y usó sus poderes para que las raíces sacaran de la estructura del edificio un tubo que sabía que transportaba agua caliente y, de paso, abrieran un agujero en la pared paralela a ellas para que así pudiera entrar un poco de la luz de la Luna. Después, con dulzura, le empezó a quitar los pantalones a su novia para así poder recibir a su pequeña, solo esperaba que aquello fuese igual a lo que había leído respecto a dar a luz pues, de lo contrario, se vería en gran problema pues la única que tenía conocimientos de medicina de ellas dos estaba sobre una cama de flores gimiendo y chillando debido a las contracciones.

— ¿No crees que es el momento menos indicado para quitarme los pantalones, Red? — Bromeó entre gemidos la rubia.

— Me alegra ver que al menos no has perdido tu sentido del humor, cariño. — Logró articular la botánica doblando la ropa de su novia y colocándola junto a ella.

— ¿No dicen que a los malos tiempos hay que golpearlos? Oh, espera, eso no iba así... ¡Ahhh! — Gritó Harley al sentir una nueva contracción y un líquido salir de ella. — ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA!

— ¡Harley, tranquila! — Dijo Ivy mientras tomaba la mano de su novia.

— ¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE, PAMELA LILLIAN ISLEY SI YA ENTRÉ A LABOR DE PARTO, JODER!? ¡POR UN DEMONIO! — Vociferó la rubia casi rompiendo los huesos de la mano de la pelirroja quien no sabía cómo reaccionar exactamente. — ¡VOY A DAR A LUZ EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO ASÍ QUE MEJOR VE ALLÁ ABAJO Y RECIBE AL BEBÉ!

La botánica simplemente asintió con la cabeza, se colocó entre las piernas de su novia, las tomó y las colocó sobre sus hombros para que ella pudiese ver mejor y, a su vez, Harley sintiera algo de su calor y un lugar cómodo para apoyarse. Y, entonces, todo comenzó. Harley sentía como su cuerpo le indicaba que debía hacer, así que sin pensarlo mucho, empezó a pujar mientras que, por otra parte, Ivy animaba a su novia a seguir con su maravilloso trabajo de traer a un ser nuevo al mundo a la vez que esperaba ver la cabecita de su pequeñita. Los minutos pasaban y Pamela se empezaba a preocupar al no divisar rastros de su bebé hasta que, después de otro intento de Harley de traer a su pequeña al mundo, los ojos verdes de la doctora Isley vieron algo salir de la inflamada feminidad de su pareja. Era la cabeza. ¡Era la cabecita de su bebé! De forma automática y con lágrimas en los ojos, Ivy sostuvo con delicadeza la cabecita de su pequeñita y en cuestión de unos cuantos minutos más, todo el cuerpo había salido por completo y el llanto de un nuevo ser le indicó al dúo de madres primerizas que todo ese trabajo había valido la pena. Sin perder un segundo, Pamela cortó el cordón umbilical con ayuda de sus poderes y tanteó a su lado buscando la ropa que le había quitado a Harleen para usarla como toalla improvisada. Una vez que encontró los pantalones que tenía puestos la ex-villana, los rompió para poder formar una pequeña cobija y envolvió a su bebé para que, posteriormente, se acercara a su novia con su bebé en brazos.

Decir que estaba cansada era poco, con trabajo podía respirar y sentía su cuerpo hecho un asco, estaba sudorosa y apostaba lo que fuese a que apestaba. Harleen inhaló fuertemente antes de dejarse caer en la cama que Ivy le había hecho, quería dormir, cerrar los ojos y no despertar en una semana, sin embargo el calor de su novia y el peso de un pequeño bulto alejó todas esas ideas de su mente. La rubia no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír al ver que Pamela le entregaba a su pequeñita para que la pudiera cargar por primera vez, era tan chiquita y, a pesar de que la luz que tenían no era suficiente, sabía que tenía el cabello de su amada pelirroja. Sin pensarlo mucho, la psicóloga abrazó a su bebé y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba feliz. Dios, no habían palabras para expresar lo que en ese momento sentía, y si de por si sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándola simplemente se entregó al llanto mientras se escondía en el cuello de su novia. Había pasado por tantas cosas a lo largo de su vida que en algún punto llegó a abandonar todos sus sueños de poder tener una familia, pero ahora, en ese momento, ese sueño se volvía realidad. A su lado estaba la mujer que más amaba en el mundo llorando tal y como lo hacía ella y, entre sus brazos, sostenía a su recién nacida. A su bebé. A su hija.

Ivy no creía lo que acababa de pasar, todo parecía haber sido un sueño, pero no, era real. Allí estaba ella, abrazando por los hombros a la única persona por la cual había desarrollado sentimientos y sintiendo como su pequeñita le tomaba el dedo que había acercado a su diminuta manita reconociéndola. ¿Cuantas veces había soñado con ese momento? ¿Cuantas veces había intentado llegar a ese resultado con resultados nada satisfactorios? Y, sin embargo, allí estaba ella con su novia y su bebé. Sin parar de llorar, Ivy atrapó los labios de Harley en un dulce y tierno beso que se convirtieron en cientos que fue repartiendo por el rostro de la rubia quien los aceptó con gusto. Después de darle las caricias merecidas a su novia, los verdes ojos de Pamela se posaron en pequeñita. Su hija era simplemente hermosa, su tez era cremosa, como la piel que ambas tenían antes de sus respectivos accidentes, tenía indicios de cabello rojo como el de ella, pero sin lugar a dudas, lo que más le gustaba a Ivy de su pequeñita eran esos grandes ojos azules que veían curiosa a amabas mujeres. Su bebé había sacado esos ojos vivos y traviesos que tanto caracterizaban a Harley y eso era algo que le encantaba a Pamela. Su bebé era la perfecta combinación de ambas y aquello era lo máximo que podía desear la botánica pues así no había duda de quienes eran las encargadas de tal milagro y eso la llenaba de orgullo.

— Es hermosa, ¿no es así? — Soltó Harley mirando a su pequeñita.

— Es la cosa más bella que mis ojos han visto. — Comentó Pamela acariciando la cabecita de su bebé.

— ¿Y yo qué? ¿Estoy pintada o qué? — Se quejó la rubia haciendo reír a su novia.

— Tú eres su madre, por ende eres igual de hermosa. — Agregó Ivy besando de nueva cuenta a su pareja.

— Te salvaste esta vez, Red. — Rio Harleen antes tal comentario.

Ambas estaban tan concentradas viendo a su pequeña que, cuando la luz regresó, no pudieron evitar dar un pequeño quejido de fastidio debido al repentino brillo.

— Vaya, al menos regresó la luz. — Comentó Ivy mirando al rededor y notando que su novia aún estaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo. En un movimiento, Harley era cubierta por una sabana de flores de mil y un colores.

— Gracias, ya empezaba a tener frío allí abajo y sin ti ahí para calentarme íbamos a tener un problema. — Bromeó Harley antes de volver a enfocar su atención en su bebé. — ¿Cómo deberíamos llamarla?

— ¿No habíamos acordado un nombre para ella aún? — Se intrigó la pelirroja.

— Red, cada vez que empezábamos con esa discusión no llegábamos a nada. — Bufó Harleen mirando a la ojiverde.

— ¿Y si pensamos en uno ahora? — Inquirió la mujer de tez verdosa. — ¿Cómo quisieras llamar a nuestra hija?

— Pues, algo que significase algo para ambas. — Comenzó a explicar Harley a Ivy. — ¡Pero que sea igual de elegante que los nuestros!

— ¿Elegante? — Preguntó curiosa Pamela.

— ¿Hola? ¿Has escuchado nuestros nombres? — Interrogó con cierto tono de obviedad la rubia. — Doctora Pamela Lillian Isley y Doctora Harleen Frances Quinzel. No puede tener cualquier nombre.

— Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? — Preguntó Ivy mientras se dedicaba a jugar con su bebé.

— No lo sé... Debe ser algo genial, algo único, algo que nos represente a ambas... algo como... — Y, en ese momento le vino el nombre perfecto. — ¡Rosalyn!

— ¿Rosalyn? — Repitió algo dudosa Pamela.

— ¡Si! — Afirmó enérgicamente Harley. — Rosa por ti, ya que a te gustan las flores. Y el "lyn" del final es por Harleen que se lee como "lyn". A qué es bueno, ¿no?

— ¿Rosalyn? — Saboreó el nombre Ivy analizándolo. — Rosalyn...

— ¡Yep!

— Rosalyn Elizabeth Isley-Quinzel... — Susurró la pelirroja.

— ¿Elizabeth? — Ahora fue el turno de Harley de quedar confusa.

— ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que quería un nombre elegante? Pues allí tienes mi opción. — Se encogió de hombros Ivy.

— Rosalyn Elizabeth Isley-Quinzel... ¡Sip! ¡Me gusta! — Sonrío la rubia. — ¿Y a ti, pequeña Rosalyn? ¿Te gusta tu nombre?

La pequeña Rosalyn solo atinó a reír en señal de que, en efecto, su nombre le gustaba y aquello hizo más que feliz al par de madres primerizas.

— Creo que le gusta. — Denotó Ivy con una sonrisa.

— ¡Yay! — Chilló feliz Harley.

Ambas mujeres estaban tan centradas se miraron de nuevo y unieron un beso que de poco a poco fue cobrando intensidad debido a las hormonas de Harley y a la química de Ivy quien reaccionaba de manera automática ante el estímulo de su pareja. Ambas mujeres estaban a punto de cruzar la línea del control justo cuando escucharon como la puerta de la habitación dónde estaban se abría.

— Dios, plantita, esos tipos si que fueron duros de patear, pero ya se fueron con el mensaje muy claro de no volverse a meter con... ¿¡Qué pasó aquí!? — Gritó Big Tony al ver el gran agujero que estaba en la pared.

— ¡Hey, Big T! — Saludó Harley alzando su mano. — ¿¡Quieres conocer a Rosalyn!?

— ¿Rosalyn? — Interrogó el hombre acercándose a sus amigas y notando que la rubia tenía un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. — Oh...

— A que es linda, ¿no es así? — Preguntó Harley con una sonrisa más radiante que el sol.

— Pues... Si, la verdad sí. — Aceptó Tony al ver a la bebé. — Felicidades, chicas.

Después de un rato y que Harley y Ivy llevaran a la pequeña Rosalyn al médico para que se asegurase de que todo estaba bien, la nueva familia regresó al departamento que ambas compartían para poder descansar un poco. No sabían que harían a partir de ese día, quizá ambas se mudarían a un lugar más amplio para poder ver que tan especial era la pequeña Rosalyn, o tal vez volverían a Gótica para establecerse, lo que si tenían seguro era que no se quedarían allí por mucho tiempo, aunque ambas lo deseasen sabían que ese lugar era el más vulnerable y no querían exponer a su hija a riesgos, no aún. Ivy y Harley tenían muchas cosas en las cuales pensar ahora, su familia acababa de hacerse más grande y después de lo sucedido ese día tenían más pendiente la seguridad de su bebé, pero por esa noche, lo único que querían hacer ambas era dormir. O por lo menos, lo poco que Rosalyn Elizabeth Isley-Quinzel les dejara.

Continuará...


End file.
